This application, prepared in response to RFA ES-91-02, will address the need for additional studies on neurological and behavioral aspects of chemicals commonly found in Superfund dumpsites. Research focus within the eight multidisciplinary projects of the program will be achieved by addressing specifically the neurotoxicity of selected solvents (trichloroethylene, monochloroacetic acid, related halogenated hydrocarbons) and metals (lead). Projects have been designed to examine: 1. the hydrogeology of solvents. 2. the neurotoxicity of solvents at the biochemical/cellular levels. 3. the neurotoxicity of lead on developing and adult neuronal systems. 4. the ecological and human neurobehavioral responses to lead and solvents. 5. engineering approaches to the biological treatment of Superfund contaminants. These studies will be conducted by members of the Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences Institute, a research institute comprising investigators from Rutgers, The State University of New Jersey and R.W. Johnson Medical School, The University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey.